


Like You Mean It

by Ruby Prism (rubyprism)



Category: Kill Bill (2003 2004)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Chains, F/F, Fingernails, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Makeup, Panties, Power Dynamics, Razorblades, Strip Search, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyprism/pseuds/Ruby%20Prism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo tries to seduce O-Ren and the tides are turned back on her. Explicit, violent girlsex (but milder perhaps than the movie's own violence.) Written for Porn Battle prompt O-Ren Ishii/GoGo Yubari, violence, experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Mean It

O-Ren Ishii had a high opinion of her bodyguard's skills in a fight, but there were certain things about the girl that gnawed on her nerves. Shunsuke had recommended GoGo Yubari on the premise that O-Ren would get along with her-- and that was a mistake. Now O-Ren had to keep GoGo in order not to have to admit to herself that she was that ruffled by having the younger girl in her life.

It wasn't that GoGo herself had any hold on O-Ren; it was merely that she was the embodiment of a set of circumstances that O-Ren didn't even want to imagine possible. GoGo had run away from a nice, normal household to join the yakuza. She'd had everything that O-Ren lost-- and willingly turned it down. Her existence pissed O-Ren off to no end.

That, and the way she was currently trying to make O-Ren's body betray itself. "Stop that," O-Ren muttered.

"What did I do?" breathed GoGo, all innocence, leaning even closer to O-Ren's shoulder in their restaurant booth.

"You know damn well what." O-Ren gritted her teeth. "And for your information, if anything happens to me, someone in the organisation _will_ kill you. Even if Shunsuke backs you, you don't stand a chance." No one wanted to follow GoGo. The girl didn't have what it took to be a leader, to plan beyond her next move.

GoGo pouted. "I wasn't going to try anything."

"Like hell you weren't," said O-Ren, and shifted several centimetres further from GoGo, making a pointed production of her movement. "What the fuck is all this for, then?" Sitting next to O-Ren in the booth even though they weren't dining with anyone else. Pretending to accidentally touch her hand. And the leg-stroking thing under the table, that was way too fucking obvious to deny.

The younger girl looked up at O-Ren from under long, dark, false lashes. "I thought you might like to try something."

O-Ren backhanded her across the face, nothing hard enough to damage the girl, a mere warning.

GoGo put a hand to her lip, touching it gingerly. Her smeared lipstick left a crimson stain blurring the side of her mouth. "Excuse me, I must use the restroom. Unless you'd like to come with me?" She quirked an eyebrow.

Now she'd done it. "I think I will," growled O-Ren, her hand on her knife. It was fucking annoying that GoGo could make her angry enough to want to stab her. Here and now, with no plan? Like that was any better in terms of having control of one's responses than outright fucking the bait.

They slid out from the restaurant booth together, GoGo handing O-Ren her purse, as lightly as if they were going to gossip; GoGo patted the back of her silky hair, smoothing down any stray wisps, as she led O-Ren to the back of the restaurant. She pulled open the door and held it open deferentially as O-Ren stepped through, and understood. It was a single-person bathroom with a locking door. Pristine, in that fastidious upscale way, with one of those fancy sound-making toilets, rosette hand soaps, and sticks in a jar of incense oil.

She flicked a suspicious look at GoGo, one long instant of decision as she met the younger girl's eyes. This room was perfect for privacy-- or hiding a body.

GoGo skipped lightly into the room and let the door click shut behind her.

"Bring it, bitch," growled O-Ren. "Do me the justice of an honourable fight."

GoGo pouted and stepped up to the mirror. She checked her reflection from both sides, but didn't touch her grotesquely smeared lipstick, instead batting her deep, liquid eyes at O-Ren's reflection. "That wasn't the kind of fun I had in mind. Ah! But I've left everything for a dishonourable fight at home. All I've got is this necklace." She traced a finger down her throat and toyed with the black-painted chain of her long heart pendant. "No good. It's just a jewelry chain. It'd snap."

"That your weapon?" O-Ren said flatly.

GoGo made a hurt face. "I just told you it's not a weapon."

"Hurry up, then." O-Ren hoped she could get away with hurting the girl into submission rather than outright killing her. She wasn't a bad bodyguard, if she could be dissuaded from trying these antics. Perhaps O-Ren could cut that pretty little face? Would that teach this vapid, soft, vain child to respect her betters? No, GoGo would more likely seek berserk revenge. She probably cared for her pride more than her survival. Tch. The image of GoGo's face, blood streaming down her fresh little pink cheeks... Forever ruining how young, pretty, and perfectly normal the girl looked. Perfect sweet pale lovely full-Japanese teenage brat. It was fucking annoying how she could be so pretty in the same room with her superior.

The frustrating-- yet, O-Ren reminded herself, competent and useful, not to be wasted-- bodyguard was slowly unbuttoning her red blouse to partially reveal a racy black bra underneath. O-Ren sighed. "Quit with the seduction crap."

"But," said GoGo with a dazzling smile, "that's why we're here."

O-Ren let out a sharp puff of breath. She reminded herself yet again that she owned this girl, that nothing GoGo did should get the better of her because O-Ren was ultimately in control here. "I'm not gonna fuck you, so get your shirt back on and fight me or go."

"You don't want to?"

"No, really, I don't want to!" repeated O-Ren.

GoGo looked at her for a moment, her expression a mask as usual. Then she bowed deeply. "I am very sorry for my presumptuous actions. Please punish me as you see fit." She slowly hitched up the side of her skirt all the way to her hip, slid the knife out of her garter, and presented it, handle-first, to her superior.

O-Ren did not relax her grip on her own knife as she took it. "All your weapons."

GoGo lifted the other side of her skirt and removed the identical knife strapped to her other thigh.

"Look, let's get to it. Hold out your hands." O-Ren tucked the knives into the hidden belt under her clothes; she stripped the decorative silk scarf belt from her sleek stretch knit top and bound GoGo's hands together in front of her. It was a quick job, but it didn't need to be perfect. "Now, back up," she instructed, holding GoGo's bound hands above her head. "More. Keep going." She pushed the smaller girl against the cream-papered bathroom drywall, and straddled her feet around GoGo's. Her knit skirt hitched up against GoGo's legs, and she could feel the girl's legs pinned in place under her high socks. GoGo could still move, but O-Ren would feel it the instant she did.

O-Ren pulled GoGo's blouse up to her elbows, unhooked her bra, and felt the still-warm fabric until she discovered a few small razorblades tucked into the lace of her bra. "How do you keep these from cutting you?" she wondered, shaking her head.

GoGo smiled. "I don't. See?"

And O-Ren looked, despite herself, and saw several small scars running along the sides of GoGo's breasts. "Crazy girl," she muttered.

But that was all the distraction GoGo needed. She kicked O-Ren's leg out from under her, and while O-Ren staggered, she yanked her hands out from O-Ren's grip. Something slammed into the top of O-Ren's head. She butted forward into GoGo's stomach, hitting her against the wall. Hitching back, she tried to slam GoGo into the wall a second time, but she no longer had a straight angle, and she rolled over the younger girl, knocking them both to the porcelain tile floor. GoGo high-kicked furiously, but O-Ren grabbed her legs and held them down.

GoGo was now bent double, her head, shoulders and tied arms pinned under O-Ren's back, her legs flipped up over her head and caught in O-Ren's hugging grip. The little fucker bit O-Ren on the back, but it didn't hurt all that much.

O-Ren snorted, and calmly continued to strip-search the younger girl. She unzipped GoGo's skirt with one hand, and slid it-- and her black lace panties-- down over her rear end. "You only brought this on yourself," reminded O-Ren, grinning at GoGo's comical humiliation. She unzipped GoGo's boots, pulling them off carefully and tossing them far out of reach; then she did the same for each striped sock, and finally she pulled off GoGo's skirt and panties.

"Panty-snatcher," said GoGo.

O-Ren mockingly held them to her nose, and then realised they were slick with fresh wetness. "You really did enjoy that," she said. "So you actually want me after all, huh?"

"Excitement of the battle," GoGo snapped.

O-Ren tossed the panties to one side. "Are you sure about that?" And she slid one hand up between GoGo's pinned thighs. Tilting her head back, she had just the view she needed to angle her fingers and stroke the crease between the girl's thigh and vulva. It was warm, and though GoGo made no sound, her muscles twitched as O-Ren drew her fingers lightly across the compressed area, squeezed closed by GoGo's trapped position. She yanked GoGo's thighs apart, planting them firmly on the floor, and resumed her exploration.

Although O-Ren had relaxed her grip on the girl's legs, GoGo didn't fight. She took a ragged breath from somewhere under O-Ren, and her knees quivered as the woman who owned her traced a finger across the lip of her labia. "Please," she whined.

"You really want me?"

"Yes, yes, please."

"How bad?"

"Bad. Really bad."

"I'm gonna remember that." O-Ren flipped to her side off of GoGo and turned around. The girl didn't even move. O-Ren dragged her, bound wrists, dangling shirt and bra, and all into her lap. She leaned down and inhaled GoGo's scent again. It was driving her crazy. Hell, she wanted the girl. She just didn't want to go all weak and let someone seduce her.

"Please," begged GoGo again.

"I'm getting to that." O-Ren grabbed the black chain of GoGo's necklace and twisted it around the teenager's throat. It didn't snap after all. "Why the hell should I give you what you want when you attacked me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not sorry enough." She twisted the necklace a little more tightly, until GoGo rasped for breath. "But perhaps, in my infinite benevolence, I shall find it in my heart to forgive you." She planted an upside-down kiss on GoGo's yielding mouth, flicking her tongue inside, suggestively lashing it against GoGo's, drinking in her laboured breaths.

When she finally pulled back, she smiled slowly. "You will always remember that I had you, and you didn't have a damn thing of me." She picked one of the razorblades out of GoGo's bra, and drew the dull back edge over GoGo's throat. "I had you here like this--" she snaked it slowly down towards GoGo's chest, flipping it over to the cutting edge as she did so-- "and here--" she continued pulling the blade across GoGo's nipple, leaving a line that welled up red-- "and here--" tracing the blade down lazily across GoGo's stomach-- "and here." She drew the blade just above GoGo's neatly trimmed, fine pubic hair. Then she shifted the girl sideways across her lap so that she could reach further, and moved GoGo's bound arms above her head. "And here..." She felt GoGo gasp as she sliced the blade shallowly into the girl's pink, engorged clitoral hood. "Ah," O-Ren said with a light tone of false surprise, "is my mercy too much for you?"

O-Ren wet her finger with GoGo's welling blood, and stroked her clit. Then, without warning, she brought back her other hand, and sliced into it. GoGo let out a muted wail as O-Ren gently drew her finger across the cut she'd made, rubbing it softly but persistently. "Do you hate me, Go-chan?"

"Yes," GoGo whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Nooo." It was a drawn-out wail of a word.

O-Ren began to massage the girl's labia, and found she could slip her fingers easily inside. GoGo wasn't a good girl and she wasn't a virgin. She rubbed GoGo's insides fiercely, relishing the vulnerability of this girl. At this moment she could do anything, and GoGo would lie there and let her do it. She rubbed with the back of her fingers and scraped the tips of her fingernails against the sensitive spot until GoGo screamed and writhed and O-Ren had to use her spare hand to hold GoGo's arms out of the way.

"Do you like it?" O-Ren purred.

And GoGo surprised her again. "Yes..."

Well. O-Ren could kill GoGo while she twitched and screamed, and the younger girl knew it. But that seemed a loathsome waste. As GoGo curled up around her boss's hand, rocking and moaning, O-Ren decided to let things be. It didn't seem risky to keep GoGo, especially if she kept coming back for more. This wouldn't be a coup if she didn't let it be mutual.

So she stood, dumping the mostly-naked, feverish, damp girl off of her lap onto the floor. She straightened her skirt, checked her hair in the mirror, and smoothed out the tangles. Ah, her belt was now missing. No matter. She headed for the door.

"Would you please grant me the kindness of untying me?" said GoGo from the floor. She lay in fetal position on the tiles, her hands poorly bound. Her garter knives were now on O-Ren's person. One of those garters hung loosely from her knee; her shirt and bra were a crumple balled up around her wrists; smears of blood smudged across her naked body. Her clothes were strewn haphazardly across the room, one of her socks dangling into the toilet.

O-Ren shrugged. "Maybe next time." But, taking pity, she locked the door behind her as she left.

And hurried home to relieve her own desire.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard it was to make these two have sex and keep them both alive so it wouldn't go AU, all while remaining IC.


End file.
